


Tear in my heart ❤️

by AsYouWish_Joshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, I'm so sorry why, M/M, Twink kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWish_Joshler/pseuds/AsYouWish_Joshler
Summary: When Josh finds Tyler crying about him and Jenna getting a divorce, he couldn't but help feel happy. He wanted Tyler for a long time and now was his chance. If only he knew if Tyler liked him or not?Tyler was shocked that Jenna broke up with him- especially for the reason she did. She thought he was in love with Josh. He didn't deny it, he couldn't. But he knew it would never happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most POVs are Josh.  
> I want some tacos right now.

**Josh**

_•Earlier in the Evening•_

_Tyler was trying to tease me again , I swear to god. He just kept coming over to my drums and sticking his ass out towards me- fuck. Luckily, I already did the backflip and drum solo so I didn't have to get up again. My pants were so fucking tight. That tease. He had been doing this for years._

 

••••••••••

I walked into the dressing room after closing the concert with a bow, not seeing Tyler anywhere. That was probably a good thing though, seeing I had a raging boner and a date with a cold shower.

All of sudden, chaos ensues in the name Jenna Black- I mean Joseph. I hear Tyler yelling at what I'm assuming is her. I walk to the bathroom to shower to give him some privacy. Besides, I have to deal with these tightening pants.

Thinking about the concert, and how Tyler was shaking his ass around just made me so much harder. Imagining his body benath me on the bed, sweaty and naked. Tyler moaning my name over and over like a prayer while I would fuck him to the stars.

FUCK. I grab my throbbing cock and imagine Tyler sucking me to get me lubed up. I almost cum at the thought. I start to move my hand faster and faster until ribbons of hot cum land on my stomach. Damn, that felt good.

I wash my body and my hair quickly wanting to see my band mate. I hop out of the shower and dry off a bit before wrapping the towel around my waist and unlocking the door. Opening the door, I find Tyler about to knock.

I look at his face, frowning and puffy. Had he been crying? If this was because of Jenna I'd kill her. I grab him and bring him to my chest, hugging Tyler tightly.

"Josh, let me go, you're wet. You know I don't fucking like that." He playfully glares and tries to wipe the water off his shirt. God, I love him.

"Why were you crying?" I ask walking over to the clothing rack and grabbing some boxers and shorts.

"What- no, I wasn't- wasn't crying" Yyler mumbles looking down.

I pull his chin up and look into his eyes.

"Don't fucking lie to me Ty." I hiss holding his chin up forcefully.

"Jenna br-broke up w-with me. S-She wants a di-divorce." He cries falling down.

I look at him not believing what came out of his mouth. Did he say DIVORCE?

"What why?!" I yell pacing and then crouching down to hold him. I was still wet from the shower but Tyler didn't care.

"She th-thinks I'm ch-cheating on her! W-Why would I d-do that?" He sniffles and curls up into my lap all vulnerable and broken.

"With who?" I demand jerking his chin up once again. He blinks looking into much eyes with his glossy ones.

"With you." He says looking straight at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh confesses his feelings to Tyler and they have a "talk". Hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh's POV 
> 
> Please someone come cuddle with me while I write this. And bring chicken wings with you. 
> 
> So I lost the first edit of this because it didn't save so FML so read this marginal at best chapter.

**Josh**

I stare at Tyler, utterly confused. Jenna broke up with him because of  _me_. Why? I mean yeah, I love Tyler and everything but I would never jeopardise Jenna and his marriage. He means too much to me for that.

"Tyler? I am so sorry." I say feeling absolutely horrible about this whole situation. I hate Jenna with a burning passion but Tyler loves her. So I tolerate her for him.

"J-Josh, you-you have nothing to be sorry for." He says looking at me. He's burning a hole into the side of my head with his intense stare.

 I stare down at the ground and Tyler shifts on my lap. 

F U C K. 

My dick twitches and I pray to every fucking god that Tyler didn't feel it. 

I hear Tyler mumble something and ask him what he had said. His face goes red in the cheeks and he looks like he'd rather be anywhere else. 

" I asked you a question Tyler." I stare glaring at him. His cheeks turn even more red. I jerk his chin up and hiss through my teeth, beyond frustrated; sexually and emotionally. 

"Don't. Make. Me. Repeat. Myself." I stare into his dilated eyes. Was it fear? Was it lust? I hoped for the latter.

"I said I can understand why she thought I was cheating on her with you" he said in a little voice avoiding eye contact with me.

"What do you mean Ty?" I ask, confused by his statement.

"Because you're hot, I always am hanging out with you, and because I always talk about you." I stopped processing everything after 'you're hot'.

Tyler thinks I'm hot?

"Tyler do you like me?" I ask hopeful. I'm hoping I don't look like a fucking lovesick puppy waiting for his answer.

He looks up at me and then back to the ground. He shifts on my lap again and my pants get painfully tight.

"Yes," he whispers looking at me.

In that moment, I knew one thing. Tyler Joseph liked me.

Wait- make that two things. I also knew I wanted so damn bad to kiss him.

So I reached out and grabbed his head and smashed his lips to mine.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sNOrts  
> SMUT SMUT SMUT IS COMING SOON. Fight me (x smol bean x)  
> cliffhanger again sorrynotsorry but I'm tired and my friend just posted a new chapter sooooo gotta blast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh 'shows' his feelings for Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT MY CHILDREN LIKE I PROMISED. McDonald's please bring Me nuggets. 
> 
> NO mOM I AM NOT CRAZY I JUST HAVE TO UPDATE A FANFIC BEcaUse I HAVE TO KMN

**Josh**

 

I smash my lips against his wrapping my hands in shirt, dragging Tyler closer until all of us were touching. I move away from his lips and kiss down his jaw, sucking and biting. Right where his collarbone meets his throat is where I bite down hard earning a moan that was pure music to my ears. 

"J-Josh" Tyler moans out and immediately my dick takes over. I push Tyler down hard on the ground. I start to peel up his muscle tee and kiss up his chest to his nipples. I start sucking, and climb over him to hover. 

His hips buck up into mine and my cock rubs the wrong way against the towel. He grinds into me and I growl out so sexually frustrated. 

I pull off his shirt completely and move away to stare at his amazing man below me. I'm so utterly in love him. I decide to show him just how much I love him when I start to unbutton his skinny jeans. 

Tyler fucking whimpers and I groan out grinding myself onto him, barely containing myself. 

"Fuck Josh, fuck do-do it again ahh" he moans out as I ground down into him. "Fuck" he bites his lips and I'm gone. Fucking gone.

I pull down his jeans and come face to his briefs and yank them down too, revealing his swollen, thick cock glistening with precum. 

I almost choke on my breath. God, I can't wait to fuck him. I rip off my towel and grind- skin on skin. 

"Daddy" Tyler whimpers open mouthed panting. 

I look at him, so fucking turned on and grab his swollen cock and start pumping. I abruptly stop and hiss out "What's my name?"

"Ahhh fuck Josh please" he answers. 

"No. What is my name baby boy?"  I growl in his ear biting it. 

"Uhhhh FUCK daddy" he screams as I start licking the tip tasting his precum. I start sucking and he cries for release. 

I stop and walk into the bathroom grabbing the lube in my bag. 

I grab Tyler and push him into the bed, looking into his eyes asking for permission. He nods. 

"Okay, baby boy we are gonna take this slow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLLIE I UPDATED IT SUCKS IM SORRY IM GONNA GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF NOW BECAUSE ITS NOT FUCKING EDITED. 
> 
> Cliffhanger sorrynotsorry 
> 
> MOm I AM BUsY I Can'T coME DowNSTAIRs RiGht NoW


	4. Regular Programming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i died briefly, but I'm back. yes cheer   
> *throws cups at me*   
> LITerAlay SAme
> 
> I FUCKING HATE MY LIFE I LOST THIS WHLE CHAPTER KMS 
> 
> ITS HALF ASS BUT IT HAS SMUT SO DEAL 
> 
> Dedicated to the Jessica's   
> Ily here's your babyboy   
> Also:  
> HERE OLLIE I UPDATED YOUR TURN BITCH.

**JOSH**

 

Tyler looks at me biting his lip as I gently pull his legs up to his chest. 

"Are you sure about this Ty?" I ask burrowing my head in his shoulder, gently nipping at the skin. 

He nods and sighs, moving his neck to the side. 

"I need words baby," I bite his earlobe releasing a drawn out moan, muffled by lips being bitten. 

"Yes, Josh, p-please fuck me" he whines grabbing my hard cock and pumping it dry. I growl out and pull away reluctantly. 

I open the cap of lube and spread it over my fingers. Pushing at his entrance, I slowly break through hearing broken breaths and soft whimpers. 

I stop and look up to see tears in Tyler's eyes. I immediately start to remove my fingers. 

"D-don't you fucking dare Joshua," he glares. 

"Are you sure," I ask hoping to be able to fuck his brains out. 

"God, yes." 

I stretch another finger in and he grabs the sheets moaning. 

I smirk, knowing I'm the one doing this to him not Jenna. 

"JOSH FUCK ME ALREADY!" 

"Ah-ah, I don't think so. Try asking politely babyboy" I say wiping my fingers on the bedsheets. 

"F-fuck daddy will you please fuck me" I hear him say as I slick up myself. 

> "With pleasure". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT KICKED OUT OF MY BATHROOM IM VERY UPSET THIS IS NOT GOOD 
> 
> GONNA CRAWL IN A HOLE FOR A FEW MONTHS AGAIN. 
> 
> Cliffhanger again, I h8 myself.


	5. SMEXY TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but actual sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE BITCHES. 
> 
> i'm trash 
> 
> JOSH IR SUSJCIEJXIFJSJXJSWJR   
> ANGEL   
> My cat is laying on me.
> 
> STRESSED OUT CAME ON IM NUTTING BUEEEEEE SKCJFJSCKDKXKDJ

**JOSH**

 

I grab his hips, and push slowly in. 

F U CK 

F   U   C   K 

"Tyler.. Fuck... so tight... Ahh" I can barely think. 

GOD D

AMN 

"J-JOSH, DADDY PLEASE MOVE" Tyler almost screams. 

I squeeze his hips harder, most likely bruising them. I thrust hard to find his spot. 

Tyler suddenly bucks up and pulls on my hair dragging a moan from my mouth. I start faster. 

Tyler's eyes are shut and mouth wide open, fingers clutching the sheets, almost white. I kiss the corner of his mouth and feel him start to contract. 

I grab his cock, leaking Precum all over and start pumping hard. 

"D-daddy I'm close, c-can I come?" He whimpers grabbing my arms digging in leaving half-moons. 

"Yes babyboy, come for me" I feel him tighten around me. 

"DADDDDYYYY" he screams releasing white stripes of cum painting his chest and my hand. 

I thrust harder and harder chasing my orgasm, finding it buried inside Tyler as I moan out his name softly, like a prayer. 

I collapse carefully on Tyler slowly pulling out and bringing him to my side, cuddling as we fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the fuck I'm doing imma just go kms.
> 
> Bury me with my phone 
> 
> OKAY BUT STRESSED OUT WAS ON I AM SO HAPPY


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god I'm sorry for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm horrible whoops. But like I promise I'm active on wattpad and twitter. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter:  
> @Don_tTouchMe
> 
> On Wattpad:  
> @twentylosers 
> 
> I'm afraid this will be coming to a close. I just have no motivation to write this anymore. Between work, school, sports, and my cliqueart, I just always forget to update. I am happy to tell you that I have TWO Joshler fics up on Wattpad. You can find me there.

**Tyler**

I wake up cuddled to the side of Josh. I snuggle further into his arms, content with life. 

But nothing gold can stay. And that comes in the form of my ex wife.

She barges in, disturbing my happiness and Josh's sleep. She yells and screams, mostly at Joshua. He looks sad. He looks me straight in the eye and says 'sorry'.

I start to cry and I lock myself in the bathroom. After what seems to be an hour a knock resounds.

I open the door and Jenna walks in. She says that Josh quit the band.

He quit the band.

I text him. He doesn't text back. 

I call him. It goes straight to voicemail.

I run to his house. I open the door. 

In his small neat handwriting a note is placed next to a photo of us. 

" thank you for this ride. thank you for catching my breath. thank you for being the tear in my heart. but i'm a goner. my soul is too heavy to stay and too dirty for you. i love you. stay street tyjo."

I run up the stairs. And there he is.

laying.

on. 

the.

ground. 

dead.

He was the tear in my heart.

Why am I alive?

He was the tear in my heart.

I'm on fire.

He was the tear in my heart.

Take me higher. I will see you soon, love. 

 

•fin•

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I'm sorry guys. I just feel this had to end. And what better way then for them to end up together. I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm keeping this up but I hope you go check out my Wattpad.

**Author's Note:**

> WoW  
> I started writing this at midnight and I have to keep correcting it because there's hella mistakes. KMS. Cliffhanger sorrynotsorry.


End file.
